Wizardology
by Conservgurl
Summary: Kagome thought she was just an average girl, that is until her father died and she traveled to America to claim her inheritencea magic shop run by her kooky aunt. She discovers two worlds, the wizarding world and demon world!
1. The Hole in the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything Takahashi has done! Oh! And I also don't own "Trinity" or the "Lo Techs" or anything else I've borrowed from Danielle.

Chapter 1: The Hole in the Wall

"Flight 792, now departing for New York City at Gate 76." Said the cool mechanical voice of a woman announcer over the intercoms.

Kagome jumped slightly at the voice and looked around. That was her flight…Kagome got up and grabbed her bags, dragging them weakly towards Gate 76. Kagome breathed heavily with the stress of dragging the bags and wiped some sweat from her brow.

The sweat caused her large glasses to slip down her nose and she pushed them up in a fluid motion that showed it was more of a habit than a burden pushing up the large spectacles. Kagome's long black hair was done in pigtail braids that had odd ends of hair sticking out. She wore baggy clothes that looked like they should be a man's and her sneakers screeched on the floor as she walked.

Kagome stared at her feet while she walked through the terminal to her flight, usually no one noticed her existence and merely side stepped her without a glance, she didn't expect to run into someone.

Her bags were knocked aside and the small carry on sprang open and books flew out and scattered across the floor. Kagome sat on her ass, rubbing her head where it had collided into a strong broad chest.

Kagome's glasses slid down her nose as she looked up threw her lashes at the tall man standing before her. She immediately recognized the demonic features and could tell that it was a hanyou, a dog hanyou to be precise.

The dog hanyou's ears twitched as he stared down at her in irritation. When she gulped and began to shuffle on the floor for her books the hanyou got a look of pity. He crouched down and began to gather her books. "You should watch where you're going wench." He grumbled not expecting the meek looking girl to respond so sharply.

"You are the one who just plowed right into a defenseless girl you jerk." She snapped angrily. She had thought him to be nice for helping her but decided she didn't want such a rude guy's help anyway.

Inuyasha blinked owlishly at her and soon gained his bearings again and tossed one of her books into the medium sized suitcase. "Fine then bitch, if I'm such a jerk then I should act like one. How about I spit on your dirty books!" Inuyasha taunted picking up one of the books. Kagome gasped and snatched it back from the smirking hanyou. When he saw how she cradled the book like it had feelings he scoffed. 'She shows more attention to that book than me. This girl sure is strange…'

Kagome put the last of her books in the suitcase with care and began to zip it up as she spoke. "You sure were in a hurry…" she stated and Inuyasha was immediately aware that she wanted to know more about him without having to outright ask.

"Yeah, I was looking for Gate 76…" Inuyasha grumbled and then realized that he might miss his flight. "Damn! You wouldn't happen to know where the gate is would you!" he demanded. Kagome gave him a flat look and pointed straight up.

Inuyasha looked up and saw that they were right under the sign that said in bold print "GATE 76" Inuyasha scoffed and looked away. "Whatever…" he picked up his suitcase and began to walk to the lady that would assist him with his bags.

Kagome followed much to Inuyasha's surprise. When they boarded the plane they found out that their seats were right next to each other. They sat down, not saying a word to each other.

Kagome pulled out a book from her bag and then stowed it away in the compartment above the seat. She began to read while Inuyasha watched her curiously. After about a half hour of reading Kagome gulped and glanced at Inuyasha who was STILL watching her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, the pounding in her ears from the elevation of the plane making her talk a little louder than normal. Inuyasha smirked and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Kagome blushed and tried to scoot away from him.

"Well I didn't bring any carry on crap and you are entertaining to watch. Did you know you make faces while you read? You also lick your lips when you turn the page." Inuyasha's smirk turned more mischievous and Kagome's cheeks heated up even more. "You're pretty cute…I might even ask you out if you didn't have your hair everywhere and wore contacts." Inuyasha teased. Kagome glared.

"Well I don't care about my hair or that I wear glasses, and the prospect of going on a date with a pig like you DEFINITELY isn't tempting enough to make me change the way I look." Kagome said sarcastically and went back to reading.

Inuyasha chuckled and went back to just watching her. This girl amused him beyond all reason. He was usually picky about who he would sleep with, but this girl, even though she looked unbelievably dorky he would consider actually giving her a DATE. That was a shocker for him at least…

Kagome refused him though and this only enticed him, he was only kidding about her needing to change her appearance. Inuyasha watched her read for a little bit and then decided to take a nap since it would be a LONG flight.

After several hours Kagome looked up from her book at the hanyou. She had felt his amber orbs leave her awhile ago and was a little disappointed by it for some reason.

Kagome saw him leaning comfortably in his chair and a quiet snore was coming through his parted lips. Kagome's eyes strayed to his lips and she ducked her head. They looked soft yet firm, she wondered if they tasted good too.

Kagome shook her head violently and stuck her nose back in her book. After an hour of pretending to read while in actuality thinking about the hot hanyou next to her, she fell asleep.

She felt that they were on ground again and she jerked awake immediately. The flight attendant was waving some of the last passengers off and Kagome gasped. She looked to the seat beside her and saw the hanyou was gone. Kagome sighed sadly then went to get her luggage from the compartment when she noticed something in her book. It looked like a bookmark and when she removed it she found that it was a simple piece of paper with a note on it.

-Rise and Shine sleepy head!

When the plane landed I found you were asleep, I was going to wake you up in a very interesting way (wink) but I decided that you might not appreciate that. In any case here's my number. Call me kitten.

-Inuyasha (782) 641-7838 P.S.- You're even cuter when you sleep

Kagome blushed crimson and darted off the plane with her luggage. 'What a strange guy! No one's ever hit on ME before…probably a playboy thinking I would be an easy lay!' Kagome thought with a huff as she marched out of the terminal. She subconsciously looked around for the hanyou but didn't see him. 'I don't WANT to see him. He's probably a walking STD!' Kagome said to herself, even though in the end she didn't even believe herself.

"Maybe…I'll call him after the funeral…" Kagome whispered pocketing the piece of paper.

She caught a cab just as it began to rain lightly. Kagome stared out the window as the cab sat in the usual bumper to bumper traffic of New York City.

"I can't believe it's been 15 years since I lived here…" Kagome whispered. She wouldn't have to go through all the legal work to live in America since she was technically a citizen already. Her father was born here as well and married her mother, a Japanese citizen. She was born in America but her mother had to return to Japan when she was only 4 and Grandpa had gotten sick. She moved to Japan with her mother and weird enough about 9 months later her brother Souta was born. She never got to see her dad, though she didn't know why.

Now her father was dead, and again she didn't know why. She got a letter from her father's lawyer saying that someone had to come to the funeral to claim the inheritance. Her brother was still in high school so she decided to go. Her mother had to stay home with Souta and Jii-chan even though she really wanted to attend the funeral and get some answers concerning her husband's death.

Kagome didn't know anything about her father, when she would ask her mother would lamely change the subject. Kagome removed the letter from a pocket in one of the suitcases and read it over again.

She had to go straight to the office of Myouga Garuko. Kagome felt the car stop and the driver announced the fee. She paid it and hauled her bags out of the car. She got inside the plain gray building as quick as she could, only getting a little wet.

When Kagome finally found the room labeled Myouga Garuko she knocked softly.

"Come in!" The voice of an elderly man called. Kagome opened the door and eased inside shyly. She saw a woman sitting at the desk and got really confused.

She approached the desk and saw a tiny flea that almost looked like a person sitting on the woman's collar. Suddenly the flea spoke up at Kagome cheerfully. "Why hello there! You must be Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome nodded slowly and took a seat in one of the leather chairs across from the desk. "First of all, I am sorry for your loss, your father was a great man, I knew him well…"

Kagome blinked and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Then can you tell me how he died exactly?" Kagome asked. The flea was silent for a minute then spoke again.

"NOW! In regards to his will, you have inherited the most in fact so it is good that you decided to come all the way here. My secretary will hand you the papers…" Myouga said and the woman he was sitting on reached out and slid the papers to Kagome who took them and began to read through them at an alarming speed.

Myouga watched as she seemed to merely scan the document but in actuality was reading the whole thing. "It says I've inherited some kind of…magic shop?" Kagome questioned, very confused. Myouga made a sound of agreement. "All the money in his account will be split three ways between Mom, me, and Souta…I inherit the magic shop cause I'm the eldest…hmm…it mentions some other relative here in New York…Do you know anything about him?" asked Kagome holding up the papers. Myouga looked perplexed and shook his head.

Kagome sighed softly and scanned the papers once more. "Well…until I can decide what to do with the shop I might as well stick around, it says there is a house above the shop? That was where my dad lived…?" At Myouga's nod Kagome stood. "Okay…I'll go there, if you need to contact me just call the shop, I'm sure you have the number. Good Bye sir." Kagome departed quickly. She just wanted to get some sleep.

Kagome stood in the rain, staring up at the gloomy looking hole in the wall that was called Rhaimon. 'Strange name…' Kagome thought. Kagome grabbed her bags and jogged to the door; she pushed it open and peered inside.

The shop didn't look like the common magic shop in Kagome's opinion. This one looked…authentic. The ones she usually saw looked so fake and artificial; bright packaging, smoke machines, cheap trinkets that break within three days and books on how to do card tricks. That was what Kagome was used to but this was much different.

The room was lit with mainly candles and there were a few lanterns hanging on the walls. The room was lined on all four walls with book shelves filled with old tombs that looked like they would turn to dust at any minute. Cob webs hung in random corners in the room and there were two crystal balls that had some kind of smoky substance within. In the viewing glass area inside the counter there were many different wands, all cushioned tenderly. Strange baubles spin and creak on the tables in the room and some made strange lights and gave off noises that sorta sounded like people talking.

Kagome stepped in and idly ran her finger across the wooden surface of a table, a thick layer of dust forming on her digit. Kagome moved to a table that was set up with several candles and had a wand on it, lying on top of what looked like a map. Also, there was a strange necklace with a crystal pendent.

"I wouldn't touch that miss!" a tiny voice squeaked and Kagome jumped in alarm, she had only been reaching toward the wand. Kagome looked around and spotted what looked like a mouse, but this was different. This mouse was rather well dressed and stood up right like a human. He had a friendly smile and wore what looked like a tiny business suit.

Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped back in alarm. "Wha!" she squeaked and poked the mouse creature curiously. "Are you a mouse?" asked Kagome. The thing rolled it's eyes.

"No No Miss, I am a brownie." Said the creature. "My name is Nim how may I assist you today with your shopping?"

Suddenly a light feminine laughter filled the room and the brownie and human turned to see a tall woman coming down a spiral staircase that was difficult to see with the large book cases everywhere. The woman was attractive but not young; she looked to be in her mid 40's. She had long black hair that had lost its deep darkness with age. It was in a long braid that went to her legs. Her unruly bangs covered most of her face but her sapphire eyes shined down at Kagome. She had a black crescent moon shaped tattoo on her left cheek. She wore thick, long black robes with diamond jewel sewn in beautiful patterns.

The woman came down and walked right up to Kagome, she wasn't much taller than Kagome. "Hello! You don't look like any of my usual customers…just getting into witchcraft?" she asked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the woman. "You mean…this stuff…" she waved around at everything in the store. "It's…real?"

"Of course!" the woman laughed friendly, her eyes twinkled with youth. "You don't dress much like the usual goth-type children that come in…but…I can sense that you have serious talent…are you related to…" the woman trailed off and she gasped. A wide grin spread on her face and she suddenly swooped Kagome into a bear hug. "KAGOME! It's been so long since I've seen you!" the woman laughed and began to spin around with Kagome in her arms.

Kagome was slightly dizzy when she was set back down. "You…know me?"

"Of course! I'm your aunt! Trinity!" she said her arms out stretched.

"…Trinity?...you're my dad's sister?" Trinity nodded and Kagome looked up at her seriously. "Then you can tell me how he died…?" Trinity's smile temporarily faltered but then it came back full force.

"You must be here to stay right? Me and your father co-owned this shop so now that makes you my partner in crime!" Trinity said mischievously. Kagome opened her mouth to object to the change in subject but was cut off by Trinity grabbing her suitcase and dragging it toward the staircase that obviously led to the office and home upstairs.

Kagome let out a large breath and looked down at the only other person in the room. Nim looked up at her pityingly. "Don't worry…you'll get used to her soon enough! Glad you'll be staying!" The brownie hopped off the table and walked along the floor towards what looked almost like a bird house lodged in the corner of the bottom shelf of one of the huge book shelves. The brownie climbed inside and Kagome shook her head slowly.

"Things are getting really weird really fast…" she whispered.

A/N: Okay! Anyone who recognizes some of the things in this story from this other writer name Danielle DO NOT BE ALARMED! I have her permission to use this stuff! (Trinity, and later the lo techs and this whole idea for a fic in general) she says I can write it so don't worry! Anyway! Tell me what you think of the beginning of the story! 


	2. In Which Many Changes Occur At Once

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything Takahashi has done! Oh! And I also don't own "Trinity" or the "Lo Techs" or anything else I've borrowed from Danielle.

Chapter 2: In Which Many Changes Occur All At Once

Kagome felt the warmth of the sun's rays filtering through the gash in the roof. She shifted so she faced her pillow and continued to snooze.

She had just arrived at the magic shop yesterday and was going to be unpacking today. She had to call the airlines and cancel her flight seat back home. Trinity was all too eager to show her around the shop and house that was above it. She discovered that the house above was even more like a magic shop than the ACTUAL magic shop. There were even more magical objects and some strange markings all over the place; some carved others drawn with chalk.

Kagome's bags were taken to her father's old room which was actually the attic. It was twice as large as Trinity's bedroom but it had a hole in the roof and there were pots and pans littering the floor, for when it rained you know…Kagome also found that this was the only room that almost seemed…normal if that is the right term to describe it. It didn't have as much magical stuff and had some average books that Kagome would read rather than spell books. There was some electronic stuff that was adjusted to work in the attic with extension cords. The rest of the house was more medieval.

Kagome shifted on the bed where her father once slept, the distinct smell of cinnamon and coffee permeated the sheets, she assumed it was how her father smelled when he was alive. Kagome couldn't help but cry a little when she lay down on the bed and realized that she never got to know her father.

She came to a conclusion when her tears dried, she would find out how her father died at any cost. It was obviously something quite disturbing if no one would tell her. She would find out and do anything she could that might put his soul to rest.

There was pounding from outside the door to the attic and suddenly said door burst open and dust flew everywhere. Kagome sat bolt upright and looked over in alarm to see Trinity standing there in the exact same robes as the night before.

Trinity looked like quite the morning person, much to Kagome's dismay. Her hair was neatly done in the same brain, this time with ribbon woven through it beautifully. She didn't have the same circles under her eyes as Kagome and she looked fresh for the new day. Kagome looked ready to kill her aunt.

"Rise and Shine SunShine!" Trinity sang happily. Kagome watched flatly as she began to dance around the room like a loony. Her words struck a cord in Kagome's memory though, the paper she found in her book from Inuyasha… Kagome searched for it and finally found it right where she left it. She looked at the number and looked around urgently for a phone. "Whatcha doin'?" asked Trinity in a bemused way, she had stopped dancing.

"I need to call somebody…" Kagome said softly, a light blush strained her cheeks. Trinity studied her with a grin and suddenly snatched the paper from Kagome. She read it quickly while Kagome protested and tried to snatch it back.

Kagome watched curiously as Trinity's eyes widened and she pocketed the paper with a nervous smile. "Huh…looks like a prank…" said Trinity.

Kagome blinked. "Prank? What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Well…the only Inuyasha I know about is this famous son of a powerful man in the corporate world…and Inuyasha doesn't really sound like a common name, someone playing a mean joke to make you think you've met someone famous. They probably saw you with all those bags and realized you wouldn't know they weren't Inuyasha…" Trinity said, not looking Kagome in the eye. Kagome looked skeptical.

"I don't think so…is this "powerful man in the corporate world" a dog demon or married to one?" asked Kagome. Trinity twitched for some reason.

"Ummm no?" Trinity whispered, she tucked the paper into her robes somewhere and Kagome glared suspiciously. "We better go open the shop now!" Trinity dashed out of the room like a hyper child and Kagome sweatdropped. 'She better give that back…' Kagome thought angrily.

In a large skyscraper deep in the heart of New York City a certain dog hanyou ranted and raved at two calm looking dog demons, one was smiling calmly; that was Inuyasha's father, the other stared coldly at the hanyou; his half brother Sesshoumaru.

"You two drag me across the world from my corporation in Japan to tell me that old geezer's kicked the bucket!" Inuyasha growled. The two demons continued to stare at him but when Inuyasha kept quiet now, his father came to the conclusion that he was expecting a reply.

"Um…Yes?" his father said, not at all intimidated by the infuriated hanyou. "You see…this is important because well…we were fighting a little with him and discovered he was about to take your safety net away if you catch my drift…" his father said looking away. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he looked at them horrified.

"Are—Are you insinuating that…YOU had him killed!" Inuyasha demanded. Inuyasha saw the smug smirk cross Sesshoumaru's face and immediately took it to be true even though his father avidly denied the accusation. "So you had the geezer killed so if I don't find a mate soon I'll still have a little witch to marry?" Inuyasha sneered. By now his father had given up trying to deny the claim and simply went with it.

"Yes, because of his death you still have a witch you can mate with if the need were to arise. I also hope you realize that if you don't get married within the next two years I will pull all my funding of your corporation, no more outsourcing jobs if you don't mate." This news seemed to alarm the hanyou a lot more than the news of the death of an old man.

"What! You never said I had a time limit to get a mate! I assumed I had till…I don't know till I turned like 30!" Inuyasha protested.

"30! How will you get me ten grandchildren if you plan on getting married when you appear to be 30! That would be like…3 centuries from now!" his father said, alarmed with how long his son wanted to wait before settling down. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, this seemed to anger his father even more. "You listen here! If you don't have a promising mate-to-be before you return to Japan then don't expect any of my funding to be in Japan when you get there." Inuyasha looked flabbergasted.

"Damn! That isn't fair! Sesshoumaru is older! He should be pressured to find a mate!" Inuyasha pointed at said dog demon who ignored him.

"Sesshoumaru is already engaged to the lovely female dog demon I had betrothed to him…" said their father. Inuyasha stood there, his mouth opening and closing in shock.

Finally Inuyasha resigned to defeat. "Fine…tell me where I can find the bitch that's betrothed to me and I'll have a look at her…" Inuyasha grumbled holding out his hand. His father smirked and tore a piece of paper and wrote something on it from a pad of notes he had open on the desk. He gave it to Inuyasha who promptly stomped out of the room.

"No no no!" Trinity tsked at Kagome who looked at her strangely. "You cant be selling magical items in that state…" she said gesturing at Kagome's clothes. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" asked Kagome.

"You are a witch and you should dress like one! Here, come here!" Trinity said with a wide grin. Kagome eyed her carefully and nodded. She walked over and stood right in front of Trinity who reached into her robes and pulled out a wand that was nearly black in color. She tapped the tip of the wand to her chin thoughtfully, she eyed Kagome closely. "Hmmm…you need a serious make over…how are you going to attract any wizard suitors looking like that?" Trinity laughed waving at Kagome who frowned in confusion.

"Wizard? Is it required that I marry a wizard or something?" asked Kagome.

Trinity frowned slightly. "Actually, the lo tech council insists that witches try to marry either wizards of demons. The population of magic folk is already low enough, so they encourage us to marry wizards instead of regular humans, they also would like us to marry demons because if we were to mate with a full demon we would create full blooded demon offspring, and the demon race is dying out…but I don't think you should marry a demon, they are scum a lot of the time." Trinity said softly, though she made a weird twitching movement when she said scum.

"Scum? The guy I met on the plane was a weirdo but he wasn't scum…why do you think demons are scum?" asked Kagome.

Trinity scoffed and began to idly wave her wand, red thread shot from the tip and began to form a beautiful set of scarlet robes out of thin air. Kagome watched this amazing show curiously but still waited for Trinity's answer. "They are legally allowed to rape us if they want, and many do it too. You see the federal government didn't know how to handle the very diverse culture caused by demons and wizards so they set up a sort of Indian reservation type deal for us, they protect and provide for us and we make our own laws. Well, the council has been over run by some corrupt people and more than half on the council were already demons so they decided to make things easier for their race to live on by making rape of a witch or wizard by a demon only illegal if the demon doesn't mate with them. Of course the government didn't want to get involved so lately things have been going down hill fast. Half of the witch and wizard population now hates demons because they can rape our kind and get away with it as long as they mark us. It is despicable."

During Trinity's talking she had created around 6 sets of out fits all different colors, and had them drape over a chair in a big pile. 'They could…rape me…it wouldn't be illegal…?' Kagome thought, stunned. Trinity looked over at her absently and got a look of sympathy, she understood that all of this was new to Kagome.

"But…why do only half of the witches and wizards see this as an injustice?" asked Kagome.

"Because, many of them have either, been related to youkai, or have been raped and learned to love their youkai mates regardless of what they did to them…others, see that it is terrible what is going on…" Trinity whispered and began to conjure leathers boots that looked feminine and slender. 

Kagome looked up curiously. "Did…did any demon try to rape you?" asked Kagome.

Trinity winced and looked away. "I'll tell you some other time…for right now I need you to run an errand for me…I sold my favorite beginners book for witches a while back…could you run down to the store and buy it?" asked Trinity. Kagome walked over and snatched a piece of parchment that came out of mid air and looked at it; it had the title and the author on it and the place to buy it as well. Kagome looked up at Trinity and saw that she was eyeing her with a frown on her face.

"What?" asked Kagome indignantly, wanting to know what Trinity was looking at.

"I cant send you to my old friend looking like this! Do you mind me giving you a quick make over?" asked Trinity with a grin. Kagome flinched and looked away.

"What do you plan to do?"

"You know, change your clothes into witch robes, fix your unruly hair and give you the ability to see without those hideous glasses…anything else you would like…" Trinity added with a grin. Kagome contemplated this, maybe she could get up the courage to call Inuyasha if she changed her look. She completely forgot that she didn't even have his number anymore, and she had also forgotten what Trinity said about demons. All Kagome knew was that Inuyasha was interested in her before she changed and that he deserved better. Kagome sighed and gave Trinity a weak smile.

"Alright, do whatever you'd like…" Kagome said holding out her arms showing she was completely vulnerable to the witch. This seemed to spark something wicked in Trinity she got an evil grin and ran to the glass case embedded in the register counter like a jewelry display, she unlocked the back and reached in picking a particular wand.

"I need certain wands if I want to do certain types of magic. This one it is a spell breaker, your mother's last spell before she gave up magic was to put a spell on you to conceal your powers." Explained Trinity. Kagome gulped as with a long graceful swing of the wand wind rushed around the shop and began to concentrate around her. Kagome screamed as she felt a searing pain on her stomach she then felt pain in the centers of her palms. She was blinded by a white light and a rush of energy swept through her body from the spots where she felt pain and it all rushed to her head.

Kagome fell to the floor; she fainted from the stress of all the power rushed at her. Trinity allowed the magic to dissipate and then she ran to Kagome. "Hmm…I can change the way she looks while she is like this, all that did was release her powers…" Trinity pocketed the other wand and held up the blackish one.

She made the tip face the floor and began to slowly twirl it in tiny circles, Kagome began to levitate off the floor and she floated limply above the ground. Trinity grinned and turned in a circle gracefully, mumbling a spell under her breath, blue light flashed and Kagome's body began to glow white, her old clothes appeared to have been gone. Black silk threads shot out of her wand tip and they began to wind together into cloth onto Kagome's glowing body.

First a black shirt was made around her torso, covering her breasts and stopping just below them so that a two ropes wound around her bare waist, this style exposing a large marking on the flat plane of her stomach. Then black pants formed around her long slender legs. Then red silk threads shot out and formed a vest over her shirt, black buttons shot out of the wand with a loud POP. Then elaborately designed black robes formed, the sleeves large and billowing and stopping with the length of her pants. During all this Kagome woke up, feeling disoriented, but she just went with the flow and let Trinity do her thing. The braids Kagome's hair was in popped undone and her long black hair sprang free.

Kagome's nylon sock covered feet touched the stone floor of the shop and she watched Trinity dance around waving her wand like a ditz, but she couldn't help but giggle as the wind continued to swoosh around her and a brush flew out of a drawer behind the counter and began to brush her long suddenly silky hair of its own accord.

Trinity heard the bell that signaled someone had entered the shop and immediately halted the movements of the enchanted brush. She swung around to see a girl with long brown hair, up in a high ponytail, standing there with an alarmed look on her face.

"Oops…" Trinity said softly and sent the brush back to its drawer and looked back at Kagome. She looked nearly ready. She conjured up some leather boots and Kagome began to tie them on her feet. "Hello Sango dear…" Trinity said with a smile, turning back to the girl.

"Who is this?" asked Kagome pushing her glasses up her nose, they had slid down quite a lot during the spell. The girl looked at her and then Trinity.

"This is one of my assistants, Sango. Sango, this is Kagome my niece." Said Trinity.

Sango smiled kindly at Kagome and then glared at Trinity in irritation. "You know that doing such magic is dangerous, what if someone had walked in and seen you doing REAL magic! The council would be mad, most people don't even acknowledge our existence and that is the way it should be…" said Sango. Kagome saw that Sango was dressed almost like her except she didn't wear the witch robes, and she had strange scaly looking gloves on her hands.

"I was just getting her ready to go to the Hutch." Said Trinity innocently. Sango rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smile on her face. Trinity turned to Kagome. "Sango isn't a witch but she has proven to be quite useful in fending off demons and taming magical creatures, she is a Tamer which means she is magic folk but doesn't actually perform customary magic, like wand wielding and rituals…" said Trinity. Kagome nodded in understanding. "But she is quite talented with potion making too. Can you get me the dragon fat and honey?" Trinity asked Sango. Sango nodded and walked to a door between two book shelves and opened it, she walked in and came back with her arms crowded with two jars and a mortar and pestle.

She set them on the counter and stepped back to observe Trinity. Trinity waved Kagome over to the counter and began to mix the grizzly smelly dragon fat with the sweet honey. The mixed it with the mortar and pestle and hummed to herself happily. Kagome wondered what it was for and was shocked when Trinity held it out to her eagerly. "Eat it, it will cure any vision problems that cause you to wear those glasses." Kagome took it hesitantly and smelled it.

She winced and sucked the gooey substance into her mouth, making a slurping sound. Kagome felt like she was going to wretch but the feeling passed and her vision became blurry. Kagome removed the glasses and saw that she could see perfectly without them. Kagome grinned broadly and looked to Trinity who did a little victory dance, making Sango giggle.

"Alright! You are ready! Sango, your first task for today is to escort her to the Hutch, you know how to contact Lyson when you get there. Show my niece the ropes she is now the co-owner of this shop. Oh, and protect her from any demons K?" Sango nodded and took Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the shop.

Kagome looked embarrassed walking through New York dressed like this. She noticed weird symbols on her hands and upon inspection of her clothing she discovered a large moon shaped symbol on her stomach around her belly button. 'I'll have to ask Trinity about this…' she thought and followed the Tamer through New York, not knowing she was about to meet the first demon/wizard in history and then again meet her half demon.

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this! . I was writing sluggishly and I had to look up some magic stuff from some books I have! Tell me what you all think! I don't own Trinity or Lyson or anything from Inuyasha. REVIEW AND RATE! 


End file.
